A Friend From The Past
by HarukaMizashi
Summary: [AU] A new student arrives at Raimon, and joins the soccer team. But when he meets an old friend, one that the whole team finds mysterious, they try to make him tell more about her. What will he do? Will his friend approve of this? Warnings: OOCness, possible mistakes. Pairings: OC X OC X Shindou.


**Hiya, minna! Haru-chan is here! *fireworks* I am here to present this story to all of you! Introducing a new OC! YAY! I have already used him in another story, but this time it's different. Consider this to be his debut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! Or any of it's characters. I only own my OCs.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Really?! A new student?!" Tenma exclaimed in surprise. Sangoku nodded. A new student has arrived at their class earlier, and there was a chance he would join the soccer team, since he looked like the soccer type, or so said Amagi.

"What did he look like?" Shinsuke asked. Tenma and Shinsuke showed great interest in that student ever since they heard about his arrival, about two minutes ago. And since that time, they had not stopped asking about him.

"I don't really remember details, but he had silverish-white hair...and he looked like the quiet type." Kurumada said, scratching his head. "That's all I can remember.." Then he looked like he remembered something. "Oh, that's right. Mizashi-san didn't come to school today. We didn't see her at class."

"She didn't?" Tenma asked in slight disappointment. "But we have soccer practice today." Sangoku shook his head.

"That girl is so mysterious. She is always like that.." He said with a sigh. Kariya, on the other hand, was snickering evilly. Kirino turned to him with an annoyed expression. Kariya smiled innocently.

"I just feel bad for Hayami-senpai.. He will not be able to see the girl of his dreams today..." Then he pointed to the corner where Hayami was sitting with a dark aura around him, and he seemed to be sulking.

"Poor Hayami.." Shindou muttered. Just after that, the door opened. Endou stepped into the room, following him was a boy with silverish-white hair. he was looking at the ground, a small blush could be seen on his visible cheek. Endou placed one hand on the boy's shoulder gently and smiled.

"Minna, we have a new member on the team!" then he patted the boy's shoulder, making him snap out of his thoughts. He took a step forward and lifted his head up.

"I'm..Kasaki Shirou." Then he bowed. "Nice to meet you all, minna.." His voice was soft and gentle, it held some shyness in it. Immediately, Tenma rushed to him.

"Hi, I'm Matsukaze Tenma!" Tenma introduced himself eagerly. Shirou was taken aback a little by the enthusiasm in Tenma's voice, but he smiled a little and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Matsukaze-san." He replied. Tenma smiled brightly.

"Just call me Tenma. It's nice to have you here with us, Kasaki-senpai." He said. Shirou nodded. He then glanced around the room, taking in the appearances of his team mates quickly. His eyes landed on a purple-haired student taht he recognized as Minamisawa Atsushi, his fellow classmate. He kept gazing at the purple-haired boy for some time before he heard a very familiar voice, one from 10 years ago.

"Konichiwa, minna." The newcomer greeted. Shirou turned to look at her. Her long white hair was tied into the usual braid, her calm features and her pale complexion. Yes, there was no mistake. The girl that stood in front o him was his childhood friend, Mizashi Haruka.

Haruka, on the other hand, didn't notice Shirou right away. Tenma popped up suddenly in front of her, blocking her sight. He had a pout on his face. Haruka sighed tiredly.

"Mizashi-senpai! You should have been here earlier." he scolded placing his hands upon his hips. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I was busy.." She said quietly. Tenma tapped his chin in deep thought, then smiled.

"Okay. Oh, and by the way... We have a new team mate." He added. Haruka blinked. Tenma pointed over to Shirou. "Kasaki-kun joined the team earlier."

On hearing the name 'Kasaki', Haruka's heart skipped a beat. Slowly, her eyes looked over at Shirou, and remained fixed on him. Shirou was locked in a state of shock as well. The two kept staring at each other for some time before one of them decided to speak, and that was Haruka.

"Shirou-kun...?" She said, or more like whispered. For the shock of seeing her friend again overpowered her cold nature. Her eyes, unlike usual, were not the same cold ice-blue eyes. They looked more gentle, more bright, more lively.

"Haruka-chan.." Shirou, unlike Haruka, couldn't keep his feelings contained. In a split-second, his arms were wrapped around Haruka in a tight embrace, which surprised most of the people in the room. Haruka gladly returned the kind gesture of her friend, but pulled away unexpectedly.

"Um...So I guess..." Tenma began. "You two know each other...?" He asked. Everyone else in the room, except Haruka and Shirou, face-plamed. Minamisawa even muttered something like 'Isn't it obvious..?' and Kurama was muttering some curses, God knows why.

"Yes..We do.." Shirou said shortly. Haruka coughed then turned to Endou, handing him a file with several papers in it.

"I will not be attending practice today, Endou-kantoku." She said, lowering her voice gradually. From the sad, troubled look on her face, both Shirou and Endou could tell that something was wrong. Endou scanned through the papers Haruka gave him. His eyes widened for a second, then he smiled gently at Haruka, handing her the papers again.

"It's okay. You can leave.." He said. She bowed and left the room, after glancing at Shirou on last time. Her friend understood what she meant by that glance and nodded, making the white-haired girl smile.

"So..What is wrong with Mizashi-senpai...?" Shinsuke asked. Endou shook his head, with a smile.

"She is just tired today. She will probably be here tomorrow." Tenma nodded then turned to his team mates.

"Come on! Let's begin the soccer practice!" He exclaimed, earing several cheers from the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><em>After soccer practice...<em>

"Soccer practice is over, minna!" Aoi yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing, some of them slumped to the ground and panted heavily. Compared to other days, this training was the most tiring. Shirou sat on the bench and grabbed his water bottle and drank from it. Tenma sat next to him.

"Hey, Kasaki-senpai. Did you like practice with us?" He asked. Shirou nodded with a smile. "Great! It's so nice to have a new friend to play with." He said with a laugh. Shirou chuckled, then his thoughts drifted away.

_'...I wonder if she is okay now...' _He thought. Tenma noticed his expression and shook him gently, snapping him out of his thoughts. The white-haired boy blinked.

"Are you okay...? You seemed..absent.." Tenma said. Shirou got up, muttering a small 'I'm fine', then headed to the clubroom. Tenma kept looking at him as he walked away.

"Is something wrong with him...?" He asked, thought the question was not answered since everyone have already returned to the clubroom. Realizing this, Tenma ran after them.

After changing his clothes, Shirou headed out. Tenma and Shinsuke decided to follow him. They wanted to find out what was wrong with him. So they decided to spy on him. After making sure Shirou didn't know about them, they walked after him. They followed him till he arrived at the hospital.

"Is he visiting someone?" Shinsuke whispered. Tenma nodded.

"Maybe...But who would that be...?" He wondered.

"Maybe someone you shouldn't know..." The two boys turned around and yelped, hugging each other. The person that scared them was only their fellow team mate, Tsurugi Kyousuke. They sighed in relief and let go of each other. "Why are you stalking him?"

"We are not stalking him.." Tenma said. "I just want to know where he is going..." Tsurugi raised an eyebrow.

"That is counted as stalking..." he reasoned. Tenma rolled his eyes and went into the hospital. Shinsuke and Tsurugi followed him. They could still spot Shirou at the end of the corridor. After following him for some minutes, they hid behind a pillar and waited for him to enter the room. Shirou opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. The trio headed to the door and put their ears to it.

Inside, Shirou went to the chair next to the bed and sat down. The girl lying on the bed opened her eyes slowly and moved her head to look at him. She flashed a weak smile.

"Konbanwa, Shirou-kun..." She whispered. Shirou smiled and placed his hand on her forehead, brushing some hair strands out of her face.

"How are you feeling now, Haruka?" he asked. "Did the surgery go well?" Haruka frowned for some seconds then smiled sadly.

"Not exactly..." She said weakly. Shirou sighed.

"But at least you are okay now..." He said with a small smile. He brought the chair closer to the bed. Haruka closed her eyes and sighed. No matter how much she tried to conceal it, she couldn't keep herself from showing signs of pain. Shirou placed his hand on her forehead again, caressing her gently. The white-haired girl smiled a little, feeling her pain lessen. She slowly fell asleep, which was expected since she was worn out by the medicines and painkillers she was forced to take.

"Good night, Haruka..." The white-haired boy whispered, kissing his friend's forehead softly. He closed his sapphire blue visible eye with a sigh, then headed to the door.

Knowing that they might be discovered, Tenma, Shinsuke and Tsurugi quickly managed to get away just in time before Shirou opened the door. The first thing Tenma noticed was the sad look Shirou had on his face. Shirou walked away, while Tenma kept thinking about what he heard earlier.

"So..That's why Mizashi-senpai didn't come to practice..." Shinsuke trailed off, his voice shaking slightly, but concerned nonetheless. Tsurugi sighed and said he will be leaving. Tenma, without saying another word, followed Tsurugi and left. Shinsuke was about to follow him, but he decided to do something else. He opened the door and entered Haruka's room. He walked to her bed and looked at her. His height didn't allow him to see her well, so he climbed onto the chair.

"Mizashi-senpai..." He whispered. Haruka, who seemed to hear him, opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. Shinsuke was startled, but the smile on Haruka's face made him relax. "Are you okay, Mizashi-senpai?" He asked. The girl nodded. Then, with difficulty, she lifted her hand and managed to move her arm, only to pat Shinsuke's head, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be at school tomorrow." She said with a small, almost inaudible giggle. Shinsuke smiled and climbed onto the bed, planting a small kiss on Haruka's cheek.

"I hope so, Mizashi-senpai." He said. "I have to go now." Then he jumped off the bed and headed to the door.

"Wait..Shinsuke..." Haruka said, her voice coming weaker than she expected, but it was loud enough for Shinsuke to hear. The little boy stopped and turned to her.

"Yes..?"

"Please...don't tell anyone about this..." Haruka said. "Tell Tsurugi and Tenma not to say a word about this to anyone on the team too..." Shinsuke nodded.

"Hai..Ja ne, Mizashi-senpai." Then he left. He decided to head back to his house, since it was really late. Now that he is not worried about his senpai, his mind was at ease.

But..There was one thing he didn't notice..One thing of great importance...

How did Haruka know that they were listening on the other side of the door?

* * *

><p><strong>And That's all for today! YAHOO! Was this good? I'd like to know what you felt about this chapter, minna. And please tell me if you notice any mistakes. And please review. reviews make me really happy, and they also motivate me. And I'd love to see your opinions.<strong>

**Ja ne, minna!**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
